


triumph

by stupidsexyseguin



Series: moonbeams kiss the sea [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: in which jamie and sid are olympic gold medalists





	triumph

**Author's Note:**

> kissing meme archived from tumblr. none of the works are connected.
> 
> sid/jamie - 7. Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.

They’ve just won a gold-motherfuckin-medal.

Jamie has an  _ Olympic gold medal _ .

He’s never been this fucking happy in his life. Nothing has made him feel as exhilarated, as proud, as walking-on-a-fucking-cloud as the moment that final horn rang out in the Russian stadium and they were all piling on top of each other. Just pure joy and happiness radiating from every one of his teammates, his fellow countrymen.

And the party kept going. from the ice, to the locker room, to the medal ceremony to the club they were dragged to by the party guys in the team, all the way back to someone’s room back at the Olympic village. Half the guys were lost along the way to hot Olympian girls at the club, or other room parties in the building.

Jamie’s whole night has been a fucking blur of drinks and bro hugs and people kissing his medal when he finds himself with eyes locked onto Sid’s. Everyone else is sprawled around the room with bottles of vodka and beer and he and Sid are the only ones out on the balcony and Sid’s smiling at him soft and slow.

And he finds himself smiling back, veins singing with pure elation and more than a little vodka.

And then Sid’s kissing him. lips a weird juxtaposition of ice chapped and surprisingly soft against his own, mouth hot and wet and not at all like the kisses Jamie had had in the past. And Jamie knows that this is a bad idea. even through his alcohol fogged mind he knows that they shouldn’t be doing this.

They’re NHL players, one of the most homophobic sports in North America; They’re rivals on the ice, captains of opposing teams; they’re on their own in the middle of Russia, where they could be arrested if anyone sees them like this. This can never go anywhere. and Jamie just doesn’t care. and it seems like neither does Sid. 

The kiss is hot and messy and sloppy, and teeth clack and scrape and bite. Sid’s pressing him down into the lone chair out here, climbing into his lap, kissing him like he wants to climb inside Jamie and possess him. Jamie’s equally wrapped around Sid, hands clutching at that  _ beautiful _ ass, head tilted back to make the most of Sid’s mouth, losing himself to the heady rush of this fleeting, illicit affair.

after all, it’s just one night.


End file.
